


Acceptance

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: A Little Thief of Hearts [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Acceptance, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Iwai is a softie, Iwai's hobby is bragging bout his kids, Kaoru is a good kid, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Akira spends the day with Iwai, and Kaoru
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa & Kaoru, Iwai Munehisa & Kurusu Akira, Kaoru & Kurusu Akira
Series: A Little Thief of Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I had this half done, and then I read mcschunuggles Little!Akira fic and wanted to add to my series.

To say that he was nervous was the understatement of the century, but he was nothing if not brave, so he took a breath and knocked on the door, before his courage could fail him. Today, for the very first time, he was going to be spending a day with Iwai.

“I'll get it,” a voice said, and then the door was opened.

Make that Iwai, and Kaoru.

Akira swallowed. “Hi.”

“Hey, come on in. Dad told me you might be visiting today.”

“Is that Akira!?” Iwai’s voice called from somewhere deeper into the apartment.

“Yes, it’s him!” Kaoru called back, then he turned back to Akira. Noticing how uncomfortable the other teen seemed, he decided to start a conversation with him. “I feel like I know you super well.”

Akira looks at him in clear confusion, and he hurries to explain. “My dad talks about you a lot, you know,” Kaoru said as he led Akira to the dining room. “Sometimes I don’t even think he realizes how much.”

Akira smiled. “He talks about you a lot too. Everytime I’m at the shop, I hear all about everything you’ve done. He’s always going on, and on about how you’re so smart that you could be anything you want to be.”

Kaoru blushed, and looked away in embarrassment. “I love him, but I think he needs a hobby.”

Akira laughed. “I think talking about us might be his hobby.”

Kaoru laughed. 

“What are you two in here laughing about?”

Both of them looked him in the eye, and said, “You.”

“Alright, looks like I’m eating lunch all by myself.”

Kaoru’s stomach chose that second to growl, and Iwai dropped the act, and smiled at them. “Let me go get the plates.” He was a few steps away before he turned back. “You like chicken stir fry, kid? I didn’t even think to ask.”

“That sounds good,” Akira told him. 

Iwai nodded, and went back to the kitchen. Minutes later, he returned with a large tray with three plates of piping hot stir fry.

Akira ate slowly, looking between father and son when he was sure neither was looking at him.

Apparently, he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought because on the second time of looking at them, Kaoru got up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and then he had left the room. A few moments after he left their sight, they heard the door to the bathroom close.

Akira set down his chopsticks and looked at Iwai. “Does he know? About me, I mean.” 

Iwai shook his head. “It’s not my secret to tell, but you don’t have to worry about what he’ll think. Kaoru’s a good kid, and he learned the hard way that it’s not good to judge others harshly for things just because they aren’t what some would consider normal.”

“So he wouldn’t care if I regressed?” he asked in a strained whisper. “Cause I want to, but I know how important Kaoru is to you, and I don’t want him to not like me.”

“Kid, when I invited you over, I told you I didn’t care about what mindset you wanted to spend the day in, and I promise that Kaoru will not think any less of you if you decide to spend it in your younger mindset.”

Akira stayed quiet, and Iwai left him alone to think it over. A few minutes later, Kaoru returned to finish his meal, and it was clear that the other boy was curious, but he didn’t ask what they had talked about in his absence.

Akira looked at the other teen, studying him in a way that he hoped was subtle. Kaoru did seem nice, and Iwai wouldn’t lie to him, not about this. So maybe it would be okay for him to just let go.

Kaoru caught his gaze and Akira quickly looked away, concentrating on his food. He should have brought one of his stuffies. They always made him feel safer. He swallowed, and let his eyes drift over to Iwai. The man calmly met his eyes, and then returned his focus on his meal.

What was he so scared of? Iwai wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, and if anything tried, he would scare it away. That tight leash he was keeping on himself, loosened just a bit, all he knew that all needed was a little push to get into his Little mindset.

Akira reached for his glass of water, he took a drink of it, then went to sit it back in its place, but the glass was slippery, and his coordination was lacking because of how close he was to his regressed state. He stopped breathing, watching as the glass slipped, and fell to the floor.

Thankfully, it didn’t break, and he had drunk most of the water already so there wasn’t a whole lot to clean up, but it was still enough to make him panic, and instead of the gentle slide he had become used to, he dropped hard.

“Kaoru, go get a towel please.”

Kaoru nodded, and went to retrieve one from the closet.

“Akira?” Iwai said gently as he moved closer to him.

Kira looked at him, tears already cascading down his cheeks. “Sowrry Uncle Moon,” the boy cried, “Kira n- not mean to drop it.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.”

“Made mess,” he told him, gazing at the glass.

“It was just an accident, kid, and there was no harm done”

Kaoru came back with a towel, he picked the glass up, and placed it back on the table with one hand, and pushed the towel firmly against the wet spot with his other. “Did any water get on you?”

Kira shook his head.

“Why are you crying? Did the glass hit you when it fell?”

Kira shook his head again. 

Kaoru looked confused, and a bit worried, but didn’t press the issue. Instead he took the wet towel, and went to look for somewhere that it could hang until it was dry.

“You know better,” Iwai chided him, as he stuck a pacifier in Akira’s mouth.

Akira blinked, realizing that he had been about to bite on his fingers. He gazed at his uncle in wonder. Where did this paci come from?

“Your daddy warned me that you had a bit of oral fixation, so I thought it best to be prepared.”

“Daddy know e’rything,” he managed from behind the paci. Even when he wasn’t there, Daddy made sure Kira was taken care of.

“He is a smart man,” Iwai agreed readily.

“Dad... care to fill me in on what’s going on?”

Kira jumped. He had forgotten Kaoru was there.

“Sometimes. Akira regresses. Essentially, becoming a little kid. I volunteered to take care of him today, because he wanted me to.”

Kaoru blinked, then he turned to Akira with a bright smile, like it was completely normal. “Wanna go play in my room?”

Kira blinked. Iwai had just revealed his secret, and Kaoru didn’t even seem to care. Was this real? Was he dreaming?

Kira nodded cautiously. 

Kaoru offered his hand, and Kira looked at it. Then he gazed over at Iwai. Finally, he took the offered hand.

Kaoru’s room was really big, there was a shelf with a lot of books, and a desk, and a chair. There was a TV, and a game system, and even a squishy looking beanbag chair. 

Kaoru looked through his closet, and came over to Akira with a box, inside it was a wide assortment of lego pieces. “Want to build something together?”

Kira nodded, and reached into the box. Before long they had a nice little city set up, and Kaoru’s stuffie snake, Sasori, was deafening it from the evil army men.

“Having fun,” Iwai asked as he poked his head inside the room, a few hours later.

Kira nodded wildly, and hopped up to run to him. “Kaowu an Kira made a city, Uncle Moon!” He exclaimed excitedly once he had removed his paci. “The snakey protec it from the evil army.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah!”

“Well I think the city will be safe for a bit, so why don’t you go wash your hands, it’s snack time.”

“Kay, Uncle Moon,” Kira said, skipping off to the bathroom.

Iwai stepped further into the room. “Everything okay?” he asked his son.

“Of course. Outside of the little incident with the water, he’s been having a good time I think. You’ll have to invite him more often.”

“You’re something else,” Iwai said with a fond grin.

“What did you expect? I have you for a dad, and he’s family right?”

“And family looks out for each other,” Iwai said.

“Done!” Kira said as he dashed towards Iwai.

“Let me see them.”

Obediently, Akira held up his hands.

Iwai gave a firm nod. “Good job.”

Akira blushed, and looked away.

“Let’s go get you that snack.”

“Kaowu have snack too?”

“Yup.”

“Kaowu go wash hands! Snack time!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Kaoru said with an exaggerated salute.

Akira giggled happily at his antics, and Kaoru walked away with a smile.

“Let me see them,” Akira demanded in his best impersonation of Iwai when Kaoru joined him at the table.

Kaoru struggled not to laugh, and held up his hands. 

Akira studied them, and then gave a firm nod. “Good job.”

Iwai came over with a huge plate of fruit for them. 

As he ate his snack, a thought occurred to Akira.

“Uncle Moon?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I get come over ‘gin right?”

“Whenever you want, bud.”

“Nex time, can I bring Yu. He shy den me, but he a good boy.”

“Sure, bring him along if he wants to come.”

“Kaowu?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. If he’s even half as adorable as you, then I’m sure we’ll all get along fine.”

Nothing he could do would ever be enough to thank them for the easy way that they accepted him.

“Kid, you okay?”

Akira nodded. “Jus happy to have even more family,” he tells him. “Kira was ‘lone for so long, now I has so many people. I really, really, lucky.”

“And we’re lucky to have you.”

Akira looked at him with surprise.

Once again, Iwai was reminded of Akira’s lack of self-worth. Well, there was only one thing for it, he, and all the others would have to continue to shower him with affection, and praise forever.

“Come on Akira, let’s go protect our city.” 

“Kay!”

“It's not fair that you two are sticking me with the clean up,” Iwai called out as they left. 

The brats had the nerve to laugh at him.


End file.
